


You 've got me as your everything

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он забыл, что это сын его лучших друзей.</p><p>Он забыл, что он был его "почти-что-сыном".</p><p>Он забыл, что он был их малышом Зейни.</p><p>Он забыл, что он все еще был ребенком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You 've got me as your everything

Это было ужасно. После того звонка из полицейского участка, он ехал так быстро, как мог, нарушая все возможные правила дорожного движения, в сотый раз благодаря Бога за то, что это не кончилось автокатастрофой. Как у Луи и Лиама.

Луи его лучший друг, сколько Гарри себя помнит. Он стал геем, но держал это в секрете от своих гомофобных родителей в течении нескольких лет. После знакомства с Лиамом он влюбился. И влюбился сильнее, чем он думал. У Лиама к тому моменту был маленький сын от его умершей девушки. Но это не остановило их женитьбу. Луи и Лиам поженились спустя три года со дня их встречи. Гарри был шафером Луи, Найл шафером Лиама, а прекрасный 9-летний Зейн держал кольца. Каждый момент проведенный с Луи мелькал как флэшбэк на протяжении всей поездки до полицейского участка. Каждая радость и каждая горесть, каждое плохое и хорошее воспоминание.   
Они позвонили Гарри сказать, что часть его самого умерла. И что он должен приехать и забрать своего сына.

 

30 минут назад.

 

Один из учителей пришел в класс Зейна и сообщил, что ему нужно сходить в кабинет директора. Парень был уверен, что у него нет проблем, он был отличником и никогда не ввязывался в драки. Но он так же не был зубрилой. В свои 16, он был дружелюбным, очень добрым и готовым всегда прийти на помощь. Все любят Зейна Пейна.

Директор был в кабинете не один. Неизвестная молодая женщина около 30-лет сидела в кресле перед большим деревянным столом. Зейн спокойно стоял, глядя на двух взрослых. 

\- Вы посылали за мной, сэр?

\- Зейн Пейн? - заговорила женщина.

Зейн кивнул, вопросительно взглянув на нее. Она печально улыбнулась ему и посмотрела на директора, который тоже кивнул.

\- Меня зовут Таниа, я думаю, ты должен пойти со мной.

 

Зейн упал в обморок, когда они сказали ему, что оба его родителя погибли в ужасной автомобильной катастрофе. Он пришел в себя лишь спустя 10 минут и истерично закричал.

Гарри забыл выключить двигатель. Он выбежал из машины и кинулся внутрь. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, где находится офис, он мог отчетливо слышать крики Зейна в маленьком полицейском участке. Распахнув дверь, он увидел Зейна, старающегося отпихнуть от себя женщину, которая просто пыталась его успокоить. Увидев любимого дядю Гарри, Зейн бросился к нему, сжимая в объятьях, так, как будто от него зависела вся жизнь.

\- Хаз, они..они.. - не прекращал всхлипывать мальчик. 

\- Шшш, Зейни, все будет хорошо...

Гарри обнял его в ответ, прижимая ближе, и гладя по спине.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда, дядя Хаз, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они живы, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они не у-умерли, - снова начал всхлипывать Зейн. 

По щекам Гарри не переставая текли слезы, которые не скоро остановятся.

\- Вы уверены, что они назвали именно меня? - спросил Гарри у мистера Мартина, адвоката Луи.

\- Я абсолютно уверен, мистер Стайлс. Это написано прямо здесь, оба, и Луи Пейн и Лиам Пейн, хотели, чтобы он был с вами. Они оба доверяли вам больше, чем мистеру Хорану, буквально так здесь и написано.

И почему бы и нет. Гарри имеет достойную работу, превосходный дом, и он действительно хорошо ладил с Зейном. В то время, как Найл вел себя как тинейджер, с разгромленной квартирой, и он ненавидел детей. 

После подписания документов, Гарри вернулся в офис Тании, где Зейн заснул, уже более менее успокоившись. Она все так же печально улыбнулась ему, как бы извиняясь за Зейна. Новоиспеченный опекун сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох, потянувшись, чтобы взять Зейна и отнести в машину, словно тот был тем же 9-летним мальчиком.

Было уже 5 вечера, когда Гарри отвез Зейна к себе домой. Он отнес полусонного подростка на диван, мальчик пару раз шмыгнул носом и потер глаза, а когда они наконец достигли дивана, то потянул Гарри за собой. Так они и заснули в объятьях друг друга.

 

Месяц спустя.

Зейн все еще скучает по ним, так же, как и Гарри. Но так или иначе, пора было возвращаться к повседневной рутине. Приходилось сложно по началу, переезды и похороны. Потерять обоих родителей сразу, это было очень трудно. Сначала Зейн думал, что он никогда не вернется к прежней жизни. Он думал, он не сможет жить без них. Но Гарри облегчил все это. Он был таким же заботливым и милым как и всегда. Заботливым особенно. Он давал Зейну все, в чем он только мог нуждаться, и вместе они стали сильнее. Гарри научил Зейна улыбаться снова, и он знал, если бы не Гарри, он бы не оправился от этого потрясения так быстро. 

У Зейна была своя комната, но, как бы прекрасна она не была, по выходным он спал с Гарри на его огромной кровати. Они обнимались и все. Так же, как когда Луи и Лиам оставляли Зейна с Гарри, отправляясь в командировку. Такое любимое знакомое чувство. Они делали это раньше. Но теперь, это стало чем-то прочным и постоянным. Хотя чувства стали сильнее.

У Зейна всегда есть чувства к Гарри. Когда тот помогает ему с домашним заданием, ему кажется, что Гарри самый умный человек на свете. Или когда он готовит ужин, он думает, что Гарри шеф-повар какого-нибудь модного ресторана. И когда он рассказывает какую-нибудь шутку, Зейн вновь убеждается, что он самый забавный.

Гарри - его герой.

Он чувствует теплоту внутри всякий раз, когда Гарри ему улыбается. Он чувствует, что весь мир освещается всякий раз, когда Гарри смеется. Ему нравится, как искрятся его глаза, когда он рассказывает что-то интересное.

Сейчас все удвоилось.

И необходимость видеть его каждый день, совсем не облегчала ситуацию. Чем больше он смотрел на Гарри, тем больше он хотел его. Особенно после того, как Зейн несколько раз видел его голым. Он не мог перестать думать об этом. О Гарри в постели. О том, как это будет, о том, что бы он чувствовал.

Дрочить, представляя себе Гарри, было недостаточно. Но это все, что ему оставалось делать.

\- Зейн, приятель, мне нужно уехать, - прокричал Гарри из гостиной.

Зейн подбежал к нему, раскинув руки. 

\- Веди осторожно, Хаз, - прошептал он.

\- Буду, - пообещал Гарри.

\- Я немного задержусь, ладно?

\- Насколько задержишься?

\- Я буду дома в десять, - уверил Гарри.

\- Я буду ждать, - улыбнулся Зейн. 

Гарри только взъерошил волосы парня, заставляя его зашипеть. Никто не должен касаться драгоценных черных, как вороное крыло волос Зейна. Даже Гарри.

После ухода Гарри, Зейн вернулся в свою комнату, наконец-то, он один дома и может вести себя так громко, как ему хочется.

Правило номер один, в штанах нет необходимости. Он быстро избавился от штанов.

Правило номер два, захватить еды.

Он снова спустился вниз, чтобы взять скиттлс, чипсы и бутылку пепси.

Правило номер три, вечеринка.

Он подсоединил айпод к колонкам и включил свою любимую песню Jay-Z.

Три часа спустя он уже посмотрел полтора фильма, а на часах только полдевятого, Гарри не будет дома еще полтора часа.

Чем заняться?   
Подрочить.

Последний клиент Гарри отменил встречу. Поэтому он вернулся домой раньше, чем планировал. Дома было тихо, телевизор в гостиной включен. Он поднялся наверх, чтобы проверить где Зейн. Его не было в своей комнате. Это было странно, потому что ванная тоже оказалась пустой. 

А потом, он услышал этот шум.

\- Гарри, о Гарри, сильнее…

Гарри открыл дверь в свою спальню, и увидел сцену, которую в жизни не ожидал увидеть. Было темно, но не совсем. Благодаря голубому свету, исходящему от экрана телевизора, были видны все очертания. И обнаженный Зейн, с двумя пальцами исчезающими и появляющимися в его дырочке, снова и снова. Его спина была выгнута, а глаза закрыты. Другая рука обхватывала член, медленно поглаживая. Парень издавал тихие стоны, из которых и складывалось имя Гарри. Казалось, Зейн заметил новый источник света, исходящий из коридора из-за широко открытой двери. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он увидел Гарри, стоящего здесь и смотрящего на него, не веря своим глазам. 

Гарри был в шоке. Такое зрелище было само по себе трудно наблюдать. Не говоря уже о том, что слышать, как ваш почти-что-сын стонет ваше имя так громко, что его можно услышать за закрытой дверью. Это было горячо. И это все, о чем Гарри мог думать в тот момент. 

Он забыл, что это сын его лучших друзей.

Он забыл, что он был его почти-что-сыном.

Он забыл, что он был их малышом Зейни.

Он забыл, что он все еще был ребенком.

Все, что он мог видеть это плоть, которая должна быть отмечена его ногтями и зубами. Невинность, которую он собирался забрать. Запретные отношения, которые он собирался начать.

Гарри двигался быстро. От места возле двери, где он стоял, до кровати. Он двинулся к Зейну, хватая оба его запястья и прижимая их к матрасу по обе стороны его головы. Зейн смотрел на него с самым невинным лицом на которое только был способен. Глаза широко распахнуты, а губы розовые от покусывания. Зеленые глаза Гарри уже стали черными от страсти и желания.

\- Будет лучше, если в городе не будет другого Гарри, чье имя ты бы стонал, - проговорил Гарри сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Только ты, - выдохнул Зейн чувствуя себя так...на своем месте, под Гарри. 

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Гарри, прежде чем атаковать шею Зейна со всякого рода поцелуями, укусами, засосами там и здесь, оставляя метки, что в скором времени должны были стать синяками. Зейн снова начал стонать. Стонать, когда Гарри засосал чувствительное место, кладя его маленькие руки на свои широкие плечи и прижимая его ближе. 

\- Гарри, - выдохнул Зейн.

\- Ласкаешь себя, выстанывая мое имя, с двумя пальцами вставленными в твою задницу? - он поцокал языком. 

Гарри сделал долгий вдох около шеи Зейна.

\- Мммм, ты пахнешь так сладко, я думаю твой вкус будет даже лучше.

Он спустился поцелуями вниз по шее Зейна, останавливаясь на сосках, беря один из них в рот, а другой зажимая между пальцами, не жалея бедного ребенка, он опустил свою свободную руку и взял его твердый член.

\- Смотри, какой ты твердый, только для меня? М? - спросил он, не получая ответа. Зейн был слишком занят стонами. 

\- О чем ты думал, Зейн? Что два твоих маленьких пальчика - это мой член глубоко внутри тебя? Что я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не забудешь свое имя? 

Зейн застонал громче от слов Гарри и от того, что пальцы Гарри нашли дорогу к его девственной дырочке. Да, он девственник, сюрприз. Гарри приблизился к уху Зейна и прошептал:

\- Ты хочешь этого, Зейни? Хочешь, чтобы папочкин член был внутри тебя? Глубже, чем смогли бы твои пальцы.. - Зейн почти кончил от этого. Он яро закивал.

\- Скажи это.

\- Да! О Боже, Гарри, да. Я хочу этого, папочка. Я хочу чтобы ты был внутри меня, заставляя меня кричать твое имя... Папочка, пожалуйста!

Голос Зейна походил на шепот. Он хотел кричать, но он просто не мог. 

\- Сейчас, моя маленькая шлюшка, - сказал он пробегая руками по мягким бедрам Зейна, пытаясь найти бутылочку со смазкой. Он смазал свои пальцы и вставил сразу три, заставляя подростка издать громкий стон. Гарри расстегивал рубашку свободной рукой, следующим был его ремень. Достаточно скоро он был обнажен, как и Зейн. Он смазал свой уже твердый член и сделал пару движений, располагаясь перед входом парня.

\- Готов? 

Зейн кивнул.   
Он делал это медленно. И не смотря на все непослушание мальчика, он знал, что Зейн девственник. Он заботливо наблюдал за выражением его лица, стараясь не причинить боли. Достаточно скоро он нашел ритм, и Зейн стонал под ним, покрываясь испариной.

\- Папочка, - стонал Зейн. - Так хорошо... - он сглотнул. - О Господи, - Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Тебе нравится это? Тебе нравится чувствовать папочкин член внутри? Тебе нравится быть папочкиной сукой?

\- О Господи, да, - он выдохнул, когда Гарри сменил угол, попадая прямо по простате.

\- Ты мой.

\- Ааа, я твой, - Зейн повысил голос.

Достаточно скоро стоны Зейна стали еще громче.

\- Папочка, сильнее, я так близко.

Хаз взял член Зейна в свою руку и начал дрочить. Зейн кончил, выкрикивая имя Гарри. Пару движений спустя, немного его собственной спермы приземлилось на его подбородок и губы. Что-то было в его лице во время оргазма, что подвело Гарри к краю. Это был лучший оргазм в его жизни. Он вышел, все еще стоя на коленях между бедер Зейна. Глаза Зейна были закрыты и он улыбался. Гарри улыбался тоже и нежно, любя погладил щеку Зейна. Зейн открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо в зеленые глаза напротив.

\- Это было... - предложение парня было прервано губами Гарри обрушившимися на его.

Поцелуй был таким сладким и Зейн был удивлен, как Гарри превращался из черного ягуара, каким он был моментом ранее, в абсолютного котенка, каким он стал сейчас. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, у Зейна были слезы на глазах, парочка из которых скатилась по его щекам. 

\- Ты плачешь, - нахмурился Гарри вытирая слезы.

\- Слезы счастья, - просто ответил Зейн.

Гарри потянулся и поцеловал его лоб, как целовал каждую ночь после того несчастного случая, потом он обнял лежащего на его груди Зейна, который бормотал о том, что слишком устал даже для того, чтобы принять душ, хотя он чувствует себя грязным. Гарри только усмехнулся и поцеловал его еще раз, желая ему доброй ночи, и погружаясь в мирный сон.

Зейн мгновенно заснул, обнимаясь с его лучшим другом, его первым, любимым, отцом... его всем.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - http://curly-quiffy.tumblr.com/post/62654468958/youve-got-me-as-your-everything-daddy-kink


End file.
